Pokemon: Eternal Seas
by Irene the Queen of Dragons
Summary: Scarlett F. Fairview, a normal girl by any means, is sent into the One Piece World 8 years before canon in the form of a 10-year-old. Now with the quest of dominating the Ransei Island and their regions and forming a Pirate Crew, will she want to go home in the end? Part 1 in the Eternal Seas Saga
1. To the Ransei Island!

"Even If we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought." – Alder

**WELCOME TO...**

**Pokemon Eternal Seas**

**ENJOY!**

**-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-**

A young teenager, head covered in scarlet red hair and bright green eyes, like emeralds, walked through the streets of New York, wearing a simple black shirt, jean shorts, and her favorite pair of sneakers. This teenager, known as Scarlett F. Fairview is the protagonist of our story.

Scarlett runs her hands through her hair, sighing as she thought back to the argument she had with her parents earlier that day, manly about how she needed to go to college to be sucessful, despite the teenagers already-sucessful career as a digital artist. Now understanding where her parents were coming from, seeing how she was born into a fairly poor family, she was making her way back to apologize.

Of course, fate has other plans for this teenager... Taking a shortcut through a alleyway close to her home, she lifts her eyes to a bright wormhole, unable to stop her step as the wormhole sucks her in, closing once the female was inside. As it closed, a couple of people in uniform growl in frustration, "Damn it!" one of them shouts.

Going back to Scarlett, she is screaming as she shoots through the Wormhole at highspeeds, unknowing of the world she was about to land in. She could feel her body and clothes shaking as the wormhole opens on the other side, forcing her to land in a pond.

Coughing, the young teen paddles to land with difficulty, lifting herself onto dry land. Wiping the pond water from her eyes, she notices her hands are smaller as she opened her eyes, gasping, "Wait, what the fuck?!" she screeches, getting up as she looks down at her smaller form, having gone from a tall 6 ft 1 to half that size, 3 ft 1. She shifts through her pockets, but is unable to find her phone to call her parents.

Worry and fear jolts through her as she looks around, finding herself surrounded by trees on all sides. With a cry of fear, tears coming from her eyes in waterfalls, she runs, not noticing the enraged group of Poliwags following her.

Scarlett, unused to the smaller form, stumbles through some brushes and collapses on the ground of a clearing, crying even heavier as she sits on her bum to look at her injured knee. The brushes behind her shake, causing her to turn around, "Ah... who-who's there?!" she cried out, scurrying back crabwalk style to a tree.

A couple of odd creatures jumped through the bushes with the sound of a "Pi-!" and a "Vee-!". To the left was a small yellow and black rodent with red cheeks, wide chocolate eyes soon widening into fear at the sight of a human, while to the right of the odd-looking rodent was a brown fox-like creature with light-brown/white fur around its neck, just as dark chocolate looking at the human with confusion.

Scarlett opened her mouth, recongizing the creatures at first sight, "Ah-! You're Pokemon! But... But not just any Pokemon- you're a Pichu and a Eevee!" Scarlett's eyes glittered like jewels, looking at the two in amazement. The Pichu hid behind the Eevee who simply smiled and cheered with its namesake, a cheerful "Eevee!" bursting through the air.

The bushes behind them start to shake again, this time much more than the two Pokemon did when they were coming through. Eevee, as if sensing danger, moved to stand infront of the human with the Pichu, who only joined the side to hide in the humans lap. From the bushes burst a horde of Poliwag, the leader of the gang being a Poliwhirl!

Scarlett shot up, picking up the Pichu as she and the pokemon yelped in shock, unprepared for the combined **Water Gun **attack towards them, just barely able to dodge as they _Run Away_ as fast as they could, although they weren't fast enough!

Scarlett, scowled, turning around suddenly and causing the Eevee to run into her legs, causing her to wince and apologize to the Pokemon with a "Sorry!" although it seemed the Eevee didn't care anyways as it turned around into a battle position.

Scarlett watched with a bated breath as the Eevee shouted its challenge at the horde, the Pichu in her arms having the same expression. "I see, you want to challenge the horde and protect us at the same time right? Eevee, let me help you!" Scarlett requested.

Eevee looked back at the human with wide eyes, but nodded its head, looking back at the horde with confidence, "Alright, let's start off with a Tackle!" Scartlett called out, Eevee letting out its name as it charged at what it thought of as the weakest Poliwag, which was small in size. The Poliwag nearly collapsed, but let out a **Water Gun** at the pokemon, "Eevee, dodge to the right and use Tackle again to defeat that Poliwag!" Scarlett called out.

Eevee rolled out of the **Bubble's **path and shot at the Poliwag again, the low-level pokemon collapsing at the second hit. Eevee squeaked as it was hit by Poliwhirl's **Pound **attack, hitting a tree nearby with a thud only to land on its feet, using a **Growl **to lower the Poliwhirl's attack.

"That's good, Eevee. Ignore the Poliwhirl to attack the other Poliwags! Use **Tackle **at full speed!" Scarlett called out, praising the Eevee who nodded its head at its temporary trainer, running at another Poliwag which was near the same size as itself. The Poliwag was able to hit Eevee with a **Water Gun **attack before it was hit at full force, although it was sent back a bit as Eevee shook off the water off its pelt.

Eevee moved back as Poliwhirl shot a **Water Gun **attack at it, and shot forward again at the Poliwag with a critical **Tackle**! The Poliwag fainted, leaving two Poliwags and a Poliwhirl to deal with. Eevee, however, was looking tired as it was barely able to dodge a combined **Water Gun **attack on itself, collapsing onto its belly.

Pichu, unhappy with this, looked up at the human and started yelping its namesake, "Pi! Pi-pichu Pi Pi!"

Scarlett looked down and nodded, letting the Pichu out of her arms, "Alright then Pichu, shock them with a **Thunder Shock **and give it your all too!" She pointed at the Poliwags/Poliwhirls. Pichu nodded, cheeks jolting with electricity before it shot it out towards the Poliwags who were touching each other.

Due to touching each other and being Water Types, the two Pokemon fainted quite instantly, leaving the Poliwhirl to be dealt with. The Poliwirl, however, looked enraged- even more than before! It shot a **Water Gun **at the Pichu, who cried out as it was hit, although it was noneffective.

Pichu shook it off as Scarlett called out for it to use another **Thunder Shock **attack, which the Pichu had no trouble with doing as its cheeks jolted once more with Electricity before letting loose at the foe. Poliwhirl, however, shook it off despite being a Water Type, showing how much stronger it was than the Electric Mouse.

Pichu watched as the Poliwhirl started to build up a **Water Gun **attack, however the Eevee behind it stood up shakily before lundging at the Poliwhirl's back, using a **Tackle **to cause the Poliwhirl's **Water Gun **to shoot up into the treetops, sending the bird pokemon, Pidgey, to fly off.

Scarlett grinned, "Good job Eevee, keep behind Poliwhirl incase it uses another **Water Gun**! Pichu, keep up the **Thunder Shocks**!" Scarlett commanded, both of the Pokemon responding with their cries as Pichu let loose another **Thunder Shock **at the Poliwhirl, static appearing on the pokemons form, confirming a sucessful paralyzation!

Scarlett, noticing this, grinned, "Alright, let out your best attacks you guys! He's paralyzed!" She pointed out to the two, who nodded. Pichu's cheeks started to spark as it started to gather power, while Eevee powered up its own attack- a **Shadow Ball**!

As the Poliwhirl tried to fight back with a **Water Gun**, it was unable to because it became fully paralyzed, the two low-level Pokemon letting out their namesakes as they let loose their **Shadow Ball - Thunder Shock **combination attack, the **Thunder Shock **coming towards the front while the **Shadow Ball **pushed the other pokemon into the Electric Attack.

With a explosion of smoke, Scarlett covered her eyes as it overcame her before opening them, coughing as the smoke cleared to show a collapsed form of a Poliwhirl and a panting Eevee and Pichu.

Scarlett heard clapping from behind her and noticed a tall man wearing a lab cloak, noticably old from the grey-hair on his head, "Good job on defeating the horde of Polis. I almost thought you were going to fail for a moment there." the mans calm but gruff voice commended, a smile on his face.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Scarlett asked, near-growling out of anger at her situation. First a Wormhole of some sorts, then the horde of pokemon, and then this stranger. The stranger frowned, "Everyone knows me- I am Professer Oak. I am the Professor of this Island- well Professor of this region of the island, and over Pokemon. As for where you are, you're on **Ransei Island**." The Professer responded.

Scarlett nodded slightly, and then frowned, "I don't know what this Island is, but I do know of your name now that you said it. You just look... older. I guess." pointing towards his bald spot. Oak covered it and laughed, "I can excuse that, I suppose! Anyways, you and your new Pokemon friends seem to be tired, how about you come to Pallet Village and rest up?" Oak asked.

Scarlett glanced at the two tired pokemon and nodded, going over to collect the two into her arms, then turned to Professer Oak, "We'll take you on your offer, Professer. Eevee needs the healing more than Pichu." she noted. Oak nodded and took her by the shoulder as they exited the clearing, heading through the woods to Pallet Village.


	2. Enter, My Rival! (AN)

"There's no sense in going out of your way to get somebody to like you." – Ash Ketchum

**WELCOME BACK TO...**

**Pokemon Eternal Seas**

**ENJOY!**

**(Authors Notes at the end, for those who know of my other story)**

**-u-u-u-u-u-u-**

Scarlett bit her lip as a form of nervousness as she followed Oak through Pallet Village, emerald eyes glancing from booth to person to pokemon and back again to the booths. It was her first time in a smaller location, having been used to the busy streets of New York and the never ending lights and crowds. But Pallet Village was noticably smaller, with less people and more pokemon, such as the pink rat pokemon, Rattata, or the bird pokemon such as Pidgey or Spearows perched on the shoulders of people or houses, peering down.

Oak glanced back at the newcomer to his homy village and smiled reassuringly, causing Scarlett to look at him, "It's okay, Scarlett, the people and pokemon here are friendly, and once we get to my lab we can get Eevee and Pichu looked at." he pointed at the Pichu on her head and the Eevee in her arms, who had passed out in her arms. Scarlett nodded slowly, careful of the baby mouse pokemon on her head, who let out a content "Chu~" towards Scarlett.

Approaching a large white marble building, with the words above the doors reading as "LAB" to anyone who looked up, the two (plus the pokemon, so four) entered the Lab. Cool air washed over Scarlett, who hadn't noticed she had been cold at all, shaking it off, she followed Oak over to the bench, where three pokeballs stood. Scarlett paused and watched as Oak when to his office desk to open a drawer, taking out two pokeballs- both were, oddly enough, luxury balls. Odd, for him at least, but she ignored this fact and looked at Eevee in worry as it coughed.

"In order to heal Eevee and Pichu with the Healer I have here in the Lab, I'll need you to capture them into these two Poke Balls, which specialize in making pokemon friendlier faster than a normal ball." Oak pointed out, reaching out to give the younger the round objects.

Scarlett, once more, bit her lip as she gently put the Eevee on the bench next to her in order to grab the ball. Pichu, as if sensing her intent, jumped from her head to her shoulder, and then to the floor and turned to peer up at the round objects with a smile on her face, letting out a carefree "Pichu!~" at Scarlett, as if to reassure her that it was fine with it to 'capture' it.

Scarlett, as if understanding, crouched down and stretched her hand with one of the Luxury Balls, the pokemon she was reaching for instantly reaching out to tap on the button, which both expanded and opened up the ball to let a red beam of light to hit it, sucking it within the pokeball. With a click after three rolls, Pichu was captured. Lifting that ball to trade it with the unused Pokeball, she looked at Eevee.

Eevee, as if sensing something was up, opened a eye with a grimace to look up at the Ball, and shakily reached out for the button, but was noticably weak from the battle it fought in, so Scarlett leaned her hand further so the paw wouldn't work as hard to touch the button. The pokemon, a small smile on its face, was sucked into the ball and with yet another three rolls and a click, the Eevee was captured.

Turning to Oak, who smiled at her, she handed the Pokeballs to him and watched as he placed the Luxury Balls into the machine, and with a couple of clicks, the Pokeballs darkened with a ding, and popped out of their slots to let Scarlett pick them up again.

Once in her hands, the balls opened by themselves to let the pokemon out, Pichu and Eevee appearing in front of her with happy and healthy cries. Scarlett, smiling and tears lining her eyelids, crouched down to drag the two into a tight hug, the two pokemon squeaking from the sudden hug, but rubbed their heads against her cheeks.

Lifting up, letting go of the two, she looked at Oak and grinned, "Thanks for healing them, Professor! I'm happy that Sy and Volt are looking all better!" she clutched a fist, a look of excitement in her eyes. Oak chuckled, "It is no problem, kiddo. Now, lets get your Trainer ID set up, along with getting you your own pokeball sash and backpack to store things... not to mention a Pokedex and a Map."

Oak was a moment away from gathering the items she required when the door was burst open with sudden force, a short kid, about the same height as her, entered. The child had light brown hair and bright chocolate eyes, filled with determinaton. A pidgey, young in age telling by its small size, perched on his shoulder, "Professor, I've come for my Starter!" he bursted out with confidence.

Oak, sighing in exhaustion already, turned from his task to attend to the new trainer, "Ah yes, Zelt. I almost forgot that you've recently came of age to finally get a pokemon from my lab. You already have made your choice, right? A Charmander, a excellent pokeball, even for you." Oak reached out to pick up the ball that had a fire-element symbol on it, handing it to Zelt who reached out eagerly, the Pidgey eyeing the ball with excitement.

Scarlett watched as the trainer sent out the Charmander, who let out a content roar at being let out of its contained space, looking at its new trainer like a child looking up at somebody it loves. Zelt smiled, leaning down to pat the child pokemons head, gaining a contented "Char~" from the pokemon, then finally noticing Scarlett.

Immediately abandoning his new pokemon for her, he shouted out at her in excitement, "Oi, I see you have pokemon for yourself! I challenge you then, to a pokemon battle!" He grinned. Scarlett, already catching Oaks exhaustion with this kid, looked at Eevee and Pichu who cheered, either jumping in agreement or looking up with eager.

Scarlett nodded, turning to Zelt, "I agree then, Sy and Volt made their choice quite clear, and who am I to disagree?" she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She heard Zelt cheer, and the tell tale of stomping from his shoes as he went out the door that led to the back, the Charmanders telltale sound of "Char!" leading her to believe the pokemon left to follow as well.

Scarlett looked at her two partner pokemon with a nod and a small smile as she ran out to follow the other kid, Oak following with yet another exhausted sigh, "Why couldn't I get a _calmer _trainer...?" he bemoaned.

Outside, Scarlett was to the right of the arena, with Zelt to her left Sy, the Eevee, and Volt, the Pichu, were to her left while the Charmander and Pidgey were to Zelts right. Zelt clutched his fists and he pointed at her, "I won't let you win! Let's show her what you got, Charcoal!" he glanced at his Charmander, who nodded and ran out to the middle of the arena, pausing before the line.

Scarlett nodded to her Eevee with a smile, "Go show this Newbie how it's done, Sy." she told, the Eevee nodding to run out onto the field and to stand in front of the Charmander from the other side of the line, the smaller pokemon looking at the larger one with determination.

Oak, from his perched on the wooden stand in the middle of the lines but out of the arena, nodded. "Both Pokemon are ready to battle! This is a 1v1 match, with a max of two pokemon to your teams. Let the battle begin!" he raised his hand.

"Sy, get upclose to **Tackle**!" Scarlett shouted out, the Eevee nodded as it bolted in a straight line towards the Charmander, his trainer to late to tell it to dodge as the Charmander was headbutted in the stomache by the smaller pokemon, skidding backwards before gaining its stand.

"Alright, that was pretty powerful, so that shows she knows her stuff. Charcoal, give that Eevee a taste of **Ember**!" Zelt called out, noticing the other trainer was not as new as him to battling. Charcoal nodded, fire foaming in its mouth before it spat out small flames towards the Eevee who let it hit, crying out in pain from the _STAB _move hitting it headon, but stood on.

Scarlett nodded, "Powerful, but Sy has dealt with worse! Sy, go in for a **Tackle **but beware its **Scratch **attack!" she shouted, Eevee shooting out full speed at the Charmander, his trainer responding to her order, "**Growl**! And then blast a **Ember **at its face, hope for a burn!"

The Charmander, using **Growl **to lower Eevee's attack, moved to set the opponent in flame as Eevee winced in fear from the Growl but continued on in its race, "Sy, dodge to the left and use **Shadow Ball**! Cause some smoke if you can to cloud his vision!" she shouted, biting her lip.

Sy, hearing her command, dodged to the left of the ember, which landed on the ground behind it and opened its mouth, forming a **Shadow Ball **with skill to shoot towards the opponent, aiming for its feet. With success, dust clouded the area along with the telltale roar of pain from Charmander. Sy, moving back to exit the dust cloud, waited for the next command.

"Damn it! Charcoal, if you can hear me, try to get out of the dust cloud!" Zelt called out, fists clenched along with his teeth, focusing on the cloud, "Don't let him escape that cloud, Sy! Go in with a full on **Tackle**!" Scarlett shouted, Sy nodded as it leaned in, and with a burst of speed entered the cloud with a audible _whoosh _in its step, determined to carry out the order.

Charcoal, unable to see even with its poor attempts at leaving the cloud of dust, was suddenly slammed with full force from the back out of the arena and towards its trainer, landing on his belly with swirls in its eyes, fainting from the damage.

Zelt clicked his tounge, frowning with sadness in his eyes as he sends the starter to its pokeball, and then looked at the Pidgey, "Alright, your time to shine Ski!" he grinned confidently, the Pidgey nodding in agreement, flapped its wings to land on the arena ground, challenging the Eevee with wide wings.

Sy looked back at Scarlett who shook her head, nodding her head to the Pichu who seemed to want in on the fight. Eevee nodded and ran back to her trainer as Pichu ran to the arena, cheering happily.

"Just because you switched out for a less tired pokemon doesn't mean you'll win that easily! Ski, hit that Pichu with a **Tackle**!" Zelt called out, causing Scarlett to sigh, a hand on her waist, "**Thunder Shock**, Volt."

Pichu grinned demonically before it let out its full blast of electricity at the approaching Pidgey, immediately causing it to faint due to it being extremely weak to electricity. Pichu cheered, running back to Scarlett who opened her arms to let the pokemon jump into them, the pokemon nuzzling its cheeks against hers.

Zelt clicked his tounge once more, frowning in disappointment as Oaks voice entered the room, announcing that Scarlett had won, but his face turned into a grin as he looked up at Scarlett, "Well, thats one heck of a match... I declare myself your rival then!" he declared, pointing at her face. Scarlett laughed, nodding her head, "Yeah, you do that! I can't wait to beat you next time." she winked.

Zelt blushed in a mix of embarrasment and anger, turning away to cross his arms, "Yeah, well, I'll train so hard you won't beat me, so there!" he grunted grumpily. Scarlett laughed harder, Zelt joining in afterwards.

_From the window, a pink and blue eye belonging to two legendaries peered in, watching the two trainers laughing, a aura of contentment in their eyes before they disappeared as Scarlett glanced over, feeling something watching her._

**-u-u-u-u-u-u-**

**A/N Thanks for the favorites and follows, Readers! This Author Note is the first in this story, and it will hopefully be the last. **

**First: Questions that might be asked from those who have read my "Life of a Dragonslayer Not!" fanfic, that story is on hold for some time, if only so I can stretch my wings and do other things. It is not abandoned just yet!**

**Secondly: Eternal Seas will have 3 stories in its set (hopefully). The first is the Ransei Island Saga, revolving around Scarlett travelling the region and gaining pokemon, friends, and experience. Those who she meets will end up joining her Pirate Crew. The Second Saga revolves around the period Luffy has set out on the ocean, but revolving only around Scarlett's Crew, with occasional canon characters appearing. The Third Saga will be the longest, I think, since it will be after the two year time skip.**

**Lastly: Who are the crew members in planning?**

**Secret!~**

**Thanks for reading this far, if you did, and I hope you continue to enjoy Eternal Seas!**


End file.
